What life was once like
by ILOVEDOCTORWHOXX
Summary: Here is just a short storie i wrote about one of Ever's past life. hope you enjoy it.


Hi Fanfiction readers this is my first story I hope you enjoy it. It's a short little story about one of Ever Blooms past life. Please review . I would like to thank 0re for helping me bring out the excitement in this story xxxx

N:

On the morning of November 1st, 1801, Lady Aerim woke up from a mesmerizing dream, though it did leave her confused for the past week or two.

Aerim POV:

I woke up shaking and feverish, my body sweating, the pictures racing through my mind. Those dark emerald eyes staring at me while I tossed and turned in my sleep. I didn't understand why these dreams were constantly haunting my mind. My long blonde hair was sticking to my face, my cerulean blue eyes full of shock. The candle flickered in the pale moonlight. I wiped my face with a dry towel, the rough material scratched against my smooth face. I got out of bed and walked to my dressing table, I got out my diary and wrote about those striking emerald eyes that haunted my daily life. I was having these dreams more frequently lately.

N:

(KNOCK KNOCK) Aerims lady-in-waiting was at the door. Her name was Evangeline. Aerim loved her to bits, cause she was so kind and sweet. She thought of her as a sister and a friend, and not as a servant.

Aerim hid the diary in her old wooden chest and grabbed her rich purple satin dressing gown; she slid her thin pale arms into the sleeves.

'YES, COME IN!' She shouted in a shaky voice. As the door creaked open Evangeline came in with Aerims breakfast and also a big pink box with a smooth white ribbon.

The rest of the day was the same tedious routine, but I wont bore you with the details. That evening Damen came up to me (Damen is my best friend, but also another servant in the house). He asked me if I wanted to come and have a drink in the old pub with this new guy in town, I said 'Yes, why not?' Its not like I've got anything better to do. (I know, I know ladies aren't supposed to go out to the pub on a late night especially with men, but what else am I supposed to do? Knit?)

Aerim POV: As we entered the old run down pub, the smell of the alcohol made my nose tingle, I got increasingly nervous of what was to come this dark and mysterious night. The wooden door creaked as Damen opened it. That's when I saw him. Heavenly cerulean blue eyes met with a pair of striking emerald eyes.

His eyes, so mesmerising one could lose themselves looking into them. They were just as I remembered, they looked as terrifying as they did in my nightmares, but there was something about his face that made my entire emotions tern to dust. He walked nearer to us, and as he did the room turned silent and awkward.

'Aerin-Ash. Ash-Aerin.' Damen introduced us in his friendly polite manor.

'Hi' Ash said, his voice was like soft velvet.

'Hi' my voice was so quiet, even a mouse couldn't hear it.

'Okay, well ill go get us some drinks, shall I?'

I didn't even notice Damen had gone.

' Hi, I'm Ash you must be Aerin Damen has told me a lot about you.'

I couldn't speak; it was like my voice had vanished out of thin air.

'..H...I...' my voice broke as I tried to speak.

' So, what is a rich lady like you doing at a party like this?'

'Damen brought me' my voice was slowly coming back to me…

As the night drawed to a close, none of us wanted to end this special night. It was all going perfect. But then she came, the girl who ruined everything.

'Well imagine seeing you here' She approached us in a long black dress, made of silk (I presumed).

'Drina.' What are you doing here?'

' No need to sound so pleased. Well aren't you going to introduce me to you,' she looked over me in a unapproved way' friends?'

'Oh, year, this is Damen my best mate, and this is Aerin, my, other friend' She looked at me in a disturbing way. She smiled at me, though to be honest it looked like she was truing to force a smile (just like trying to get water out of a drained well).

'Well I better get going then.'

'Bye' we both said in synchronization.

The rest of the night was a blur. He asked to see me again the next night. I couldn't refuse the offer.

Aerin POV- I couldn't wait to see him again, and gaze into those dark emerald eyes.

'Special occasion?' I recognised her harsh voice. I turned round to meet her cold red eyes. She was wearing the same black dress that she wore in the pub.

'You know I don't appreciate you stealing my man'

'I didn't steal him at all'

' YES YOU DID,' she shouted' 'and for that you'll pay.'

She was next to me with only taking one stride (probably an advantage for being a blood sucking vampire). Then everything went black.

10 minutes later

I couldn't remember what happened, the last thing I remembered was Drina coming towards me, and then I woke up here, with a banging head ach (it was like I was hit with a brick or something). A cold chill travelled through my body.

I was lying on a cold damp path, when she came towards me. Her evil snigger made my whole body quiver.

I got up from the damp floor, my legs hurting, and my arms were week.

Drina approached me with an evil look on her face, but before she could get anywhere near me I ran for my life. Although it didn't seem to do much difference of getting me away from her. I took a quick glance to see if she was following; there was no sign of her. When I turned round to watch where I was going I came to a dramatic stop because she was standing right in front of me. She rushed towards me and pinned me to the wall, the smile on her face began to grow. She slowly cut my wrist with her shape lethal teeth. The blood poured from my body, I felt more and more sick as she did the same with my other arm. As my life was slipping away, the only thing I could see through the blackness was a thoese dark green eye staring at me. And by then I knew I had found what I had been staring for all my life. LOVE.

AshPOV- I walked along the calm flowing river, full of joy, so egger to see Aerin again. Her pale white warm skin, and those dark blue eyes. Just then I heard a terrifying scream. I ran in the direction that it came from. I went past a dark gloomy alleyway and noticed two people standing there, girls I thought, one was on the floor and the other standing over her. As I walked closer I, I realized just who way standing there. It was Maeve; she had a smirk on her pale face. I ran towards her when I realized what she was doing, but then when I was a few feet from her, she noticed me. She had a shocked face, but there was still an evil look in her bright red eyes. She legged it in the opposite direction. I ran after her, but stopped right by Aerin, bent down and stared at her cold lifeless body. I wanted to kill Maeve right now (or at least myself to end this). But I knew that this wasn't the time. I wanted to spend this time with her. The love of my life.

I moved her blonde hair away from her pale face. She looked so peaceful and calm in the moonlight. Her gold locket was shining in the bright moonlight, the smooth side reflecting all her beauty and compassion, the other, more ruff side reflecting all her mystery and a bit of elegance, with t5he three hearts acting like a chain, connecting them all together. I kissed her cold dry lips and said my goodbyes (for now), but I knew that now, was time to end this, once and for all. It was time to stop the death of my soul mate.

**There my first story complete. I will be uploading more because I am currently writing a few more. REVIEW . **


End file.
